creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stripes
Stripes or Eloise Sarah Bellrose '''is the daughter of '''Zalgo '''and the half-sister of the main protagonist, '''Lazari,' '''in the' I Eat Pasta for Breakfast, a famous creepypasta comic series.' Appearance Stripes was born with white hair however she dyed it brown when she got reunited with her biological father. Stripes is slightly muscular, she wears a long white and striped red jacket along with some shorts. Under her jacket she has one mouth. She does not wear any shoes due to her not being able to put her foot flat because of the pain. She has completely red eyes with white outlines for the pupils. She has small holes on both sides of her face which exposes the inside of the back of her mouth. In her demon form, her skin turns extremely pale, her hair grows longer and wavier in white and her eyes turn purple. Personality She is kind-hearted and very caring when she has the opportunity to be. Other than those times she is cold and demanding, she isn't afraid to put her foot down for the sake of her father. Origin Eloise Sarah Bellarose or Stripes was born of a human mother, who had an affair with her husband, Eloise grew up mainly indoors due to her birth scarring. Her "father" treated her like a princess and always insured she was the prettiest thing in the world, her mother was not so kind. Eventually he died leaving the riches to Eloise and her mother. Ashamed and angered by her ugly daughter she threw her out into the wintering cold. Zalgo, who was going to check on her, found her out in the cold and took her home. Along side Zahir he trained Eloise and taught her about her demon heritage. Eventually she earned the nickname "Stripes" from Zahir and kept it as she worked alongside her father. Powers/Abilites She has immense strength due to her exoskeleton on her legs and arms and she moves quickly because shes able to propel herself via her exoskeleton. She uses her claws/feet to fight. Inner-Demon In Stripe's origin comic, "Worth", her father, "Zalgo", in pages 8-11, Zalgo warned Stripe's about the power she was taping into from a demon named a Naamalgoid. He warned her to not force her energy out from her demon and let her body calmly adjust or else it could lead to serious repercussions. After Stripe's failed attempt to attack her own uncle, she met her own inner-demon. When Luna took possession of Stripe's body, her uncle immediately recognized Stripe's inner demon as "Luna". Luna is an extremely pale, slender looking demon or Naamalgoid, she has a green sclera and iris along with her pupils having a diamond shape. Luna has the same holes in her face as Stripes and she has a upside-down shaped nose. She has long hair wavy hair that reaches her waist, she also has markings on her arms that almost resemble scars or cuts along with a mouth on her thigh. Appearances * I Eat Pasta for Breakfast * Worth (Origin Story) References * https://www.deviantart.com/chibi-works/art/Stripes-Refrence-631992195 Facts *She's about 19 years old. *She was created by Chibi Works for the comic 'I Eat Pasta For Breakfast''' and has her own ref sheet. *She likes bows, sewing bears, baking, playing dress up, reading fairy tales and succeeding on missions. *She dislikes her mother, scary places, dark areas, cannibalism, her uncle Mammon, failing Zalgo and anyone who plans to harm her father or Lazari. *She is extremely loyal to her father even if he does do horrible things. *She's half-older sister of Lazari. *She uses her claws as weapons. *She is half-Zalgoid and half-human. *She was dating before a man named Alex or the Bleeding Man however she broke up with him for unknown reasons however she is said to have had a son with him in her reference sheet. *It is unknown what happened or where is her son, all that is known is that he's alive. *Stripes has a inner-demon who her uncle recognized as "Luna." *She has billions of other half-sisters and brothers. Category:Female Category:Demon Category:OC Category:Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Zalgo Category:Adult